The Vampire Diaries Wiki
:::::TV series - Novels - Season One - Season Two :::::Mystic Falls - Vampire - Witch - Werewolf :::::Cast - Screencaps - Gallery (More Characters) Damon Salvatore is the estranged brother of Stefan Salvatore, and the distant uncle of Zach. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls in the Pilot, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of their bitter and violent relationship. Damon killed Zach in one of the first episodes. He turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire later to be killed by his younger brother Stefan Salvatore. Damon was the main antagonist of the first 14 episodes of the first season. He currently lives in the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan. Damon and his brother had lived in the Salvatore Estate back in 1864. Damon is a vampire who was born on June 18th, 1844 which makes him 166 years old. He has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls. He was the cause of the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still fed on humans, unlike Stefan, and was stronger than his brother because of this. Like all vampires, Damon has the power of persuasion and immortality, as well as increased strength and speed. Like Stefan, he wears a ring that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Read more of this article Founder's Day has finally arrived, and everyone is busy with last-minute preparations for floats and fireworks for the 150th Founder's Day Celebration. Stefan is uncomfortable with Damon's new attitude toward Elena, but Elena is more concerned about repairing her relationship with Jeremy. Jeremy is worried about Anna, but not sure he's on board with her latest plan for the future. While Caroline is enjoying her day as Queen of the celebration, she also tries to help Matt and Tyler get their friendship back on track. Finally, although Damon and Alaric do their best to stop him, John Gilbert sets a plan in motion that brings Founder's Day to an end amid chaos, destruction and death. Read more of this article The Vampire Diaries is a series of novels by L. J. Smith, now a hit television series on The CW. The story involves Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), a high school student torn between two vampire brothers Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) and Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder). In the pilot, written by Kevin Williamson (Dawson's Creek), Elena and her brother Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) are starting school after a summer of mourning the loss of their parents because of a car accident. Also enrolling in classes is the mysterious Stefan who catches Elena's eye, as well as her best friend Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham). Elena and Stefan become acquainted after school in the cemetery where her parents are buried, but Stefan mysteriously disappears at the sight of blood incurred from Elena's injury. It's clear he's trying hard to overcome his natural bloodlust. She invites him out with him when they encounter Elena's ex for the first time, Matt Donovan (Zach Roerig). Jeremy is also attempting to pursue a relationship with Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan (Kayla Ewell), which whom he found comfort over the summer. But her interests have shifted to her brother's fellow jock friend, Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino). The next night at an outdoor party, Vicki is attacked by a vampire. Although Stefan is seen fleeing the scene, it is actually his brother Damon who has returned to town. He challenges his younger brother to accepting his vampire side, while suggesting that his new found interest Elena resembles a woman from Stefan's past, Katherine. In an antique photo of the woman, she bears a striking resemblance to Elena. * Season Two starts September 9th with the episode The Return. * New characters for Season Two so far are Mason Lockwood, Carter, Aimee, and Vanessa. * Season Two Comic-Con Promo - Click here. * Vampire Diaries won several Teen Choice Awards. Anna feeds on Jeremy. __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Vampire Diaries Wiki Category:Content